Asi fue
by Zhihui de xinzang
Summary: Tigresa recibe la visita de alguien que no creia volve a ver


**Ola a todos, quise hacer un pequeño Fic song para alguien que quiero mucho y también a que extraño, solo espero que lea esto ya que esta inspirada en su canción favorita**

**ASI FUE – Playa Limbo.**

**Espero que los demás lo disfruten…**

* * *

Los furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban entrenando, de pronto entra el maestro Shifu, con una noticia muy impactante para cierta maestra.

-Estudiantes, hoy viene al palacio de Jade un ex alumno, que fue compañero de Tigresa en toda su adolescencia.

- Maestro, no se referirá a…

-Si, me refiero a Joku.

Cuando pronunciaron aquel nombre en el rostro de Tigresa no se formo un gesto de felicidad sino uno de Tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Tigresa? Pensé que te alegrarías – dijo Shifu confundido – ya que ustedes fueron **enamorados.**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon la palabra, no creían que la maestra Tigresa, la maestra más fuerte, valiente, aguerrida y orgullosa, hubiera tenido novio alguna vez.

- ¿Usted le permitió tener enamorado? – dijo Po confundido.

-Si, Joku demostró amar mucho a Tigresa por eso acepte su relación.

-Y ¿Cuánto lo conoceremos? – dijo víbora emocionada.

-llegará en tres horas o tal vez menos, los quiero ver en la entrada para su recibimiento - se va.

Los Chicos salen del salón de entrenamiento, dejando solas a Tigresa y víbora.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? – dijo víbora un poco molesta.

-¿Sobre Joku? – dijo Tigresa seriamente.

-Si, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías tenido un enamorado? – Dijo Víbora apenada – creí que era tu amiga.

-Lo eres – dijo Tigresa Triste – pero lo que ocurrió con Joku es algo que deseo olvidar.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué te hiso?

-Mejor te lo cuento en mi cuarto – y así ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Tigresa.

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA:

Los chicos estaban sentados conversando sobre la llegada del ex de Tigresa.

-¿Cómo creen que sea? – Pregunto mono

-Debe ser un Chico muy valiente para salir con Tigresa y estoy sumamente seguro que es un Tigre – dijo Mantis

-Y tiene que ser igual que Tigresa en todo, ¿Tu que crees Po? – pregunto grulla pero no recibió respuesta alguna del panda – PO!

-¿que?

-te ocurre algo pareces distraído.

-No me pasa nada… que tal si les preparo algo para comer - Los tres asintieron con la cabeza – muy bien ahorita les hago sopa – Po se paro, les dio la espalda y empezó a hacer sopa.

EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA:

-Esta bien habla ¿que paso ente ustedes dos?

-Víbora, antes de contarte promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Te lo prometo amiga.

-esta bien, primero lo primero, como lo conocí…

* * *

Flashback:

_Ya tenia 4 años viviendo con Shifu, cuando el llego… yo me encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento haciendo como todos los días el circuito, de pronto siento que alguien me esta vigilando, yo lo ignoro y sigo entrenando, luego escucho que la puerta del salón de entrenamiento se abre y se cierra rápidamente, me detengo y me dirijo hacia ahí y cuando estoy a punto de acercarme, algo me sorprende y me derriba, me levanto rápidamente y veo que ya no está, me pongo en posición de combate y espero que ataque otra vez, cuando lo hiso lo tome del brazo y lo tire al piso y puse mi pie en su espalda._

_-¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí? – pregunté._

_-Tigresa, suéltalo – el maestro Shifu había entrado._

_-pero maestro él me ataco es un intruso._

_-yo no…ah- le jale el brazo y lo pise mas fuerte._

_-Tu cállate – le grite._

_-Tigresa suéltalo AHORA- me grito el maestro, así que lo hice enojada._

_-Eres muy fuerte para ser una niña – me dijo él. Yo rugí por lo bajo _

_-Tigresa discúlpate- me ordeno el maestro._

_-Pero él…_

_-No se preocupe maestro, en realidad fue mi culpa, solo quería divertirme antes de comenzar a entrenar- se quito la mascará que llevaba y me mostro su rostro, me sorprendí, era un Tigre albino._

_-Tigresa, te presento a Joku, el nuevo estudiante._

_-Un gusto conocerte – me extendió la mano, yo lo mire y le di la espalda._

_-Sera mejor que se lleven bien- luego él se retiro._

_-Parece que no te di una buena impresión- yo no le hice caso y continué haciendo el circuito._

-espera…- interrumpió víbora – si no te dio una buena impresión al principio ¿Cómo estuvieron juntos?

-el maestro Shifu nos enviaba a diversas misiones juntos y me enamore de él, Habrán pasado por lo menos dos meses desde que nos conocimos y él había hecho meritos para que yo me empezara a enamorarme de él y un día….

_-Tigresa, puedo hablar contigo._

_-claro, dime._

_-No aquí, en el durazno de la sabiduría - Así que nos dirigimos a aquel lugar, al llegar…_

_-Tigresa ya van dos meses que nos conocemos, y se que es muy pronto pero si no lo digo siento que voy a explotar, la primera vez que vi tus preciosos ojos rojos, me cautivaron y me robaron el corazón, lo que quiero decir es que te amo y quiero que seas mi enamorada._

_Me sorprendí y dije sin dudar – Si, claro que seré tu novia – nos abrazamos._

_-Ajam…- nos separamos rápidamente y vimos al maestro Shifu detrás de nosotros con los brazos cruzados – que sucede aquí._

_-Maestro, nosotros solo… - él me hiso una señal para que me callara._

_-Joku, tú la amas._

_-Si._

_-Es todo lo que necesito oír, permitiré su enamoramiento, pero si la haces sufrir, declárate expulsado._

_-No se preocupe, yo no la hare sufrir _

-Y eso seria Todo – dijo Tigresa dando por concluida su historia.

-Espero… - dijo víbora-si estabas enamorada de él ¿Por qué lo odias?

-Por lo ocurrió una mañana…

_Llevábamos un año y 8 meses saliendo y disfrutando la vida como enamorados, una mañana yo me dirigí a su cuarto para darle una sorpresa de aniversario, toque su puerta y como nadie me respondía me preocupe, entre y vi que sus cosas no estaba, fui donde él maestro para preguntarle y él tampoco sabia, llore por varios días, pero luego me di cuenta que nadie merecía mis lágrimas, deje de llora y me puse a entrenar como siempre como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y seguí con mi sueño de ser guerrera dragona, y tu ya conoces el resto._

* * *

_-_Vaya, Tigresa yo no sabia.

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes.

-¿crees que intentara reconquistarte?

-Si, estoy segura. Pero no caeré.

-¿Por qué amas a Po?

-Si por… no es por eso – la maestra ya había sido acorralada.

-Si lo es.

-no.

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no… mejor dejemos esto Jaku ya esta llegando y recuerda que el maestro quiere que estemos ahí para recibirlo.

-¿pero solo han pasado una hora y media?

-Hazme caso, mejor vamos, busquemos a los Chicos.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina donde los chicos ya habían terminado de comer y así los seis se dirigieron a la entrada donde su maestro los esperaba.

-Veo que aun recuerdas su horario.

-Difícil de olvidarlo.

Tigresa miraba de un lado a otro, de pronto algo sale y derriba a la maestra, pero ella lo pone de espaldas le agarra su brazo y pisa su espalda.

-Ah... Sigues siendo la misma Chica fuerte de quien me enamore.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo chico que nunca lograra superarme.

Tigresa lo ayuda a pararse y él la abraza y le dice en el oído – te extrañe.

-Jaku, es un placer volver a verte – joku llevaba puesta una mascara.

-lo mismo digo maestro – dijo haciendo una inclinación – y ustedes deben ser los furiosos: Grulla, mono, mantis y Víbora – dirigiéndoles la mirada y haciendo una inclinación – y tu… tienes que ser el guerrero dragón – dijo mirando a Po y haciendo la inclinación respectiva.

-Si, ¿Por qué no te quitas la mascará para saber como eres?

-Oh… si claro – dijo joku, dejando mostrar el rostro de un aguerrido y fuerte Tigre Siberiano.

-Porque no van todos a entrenar.

-Maestro, si no le importa, me gustaría llevar a Tigresa a pasear – dijo él tomándola de la pata.

-Claro, vallan a divertirse – dijo el maestro con una sonrisa y así ambos Tigres partieron rumbo al valle.

Pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose, al menos Joku se divertía, Tigresa no quería estar con él, pero él se veía feliz, así que decidió decírselo al regresar al palacio.

-Tigresa, ha pasado tanto tiempo que he querido hacer esto – él se piensa a acercar lentamente a ella, pero ella se alejo más de él.

-Tigresa ¿Qué pasa?

-Joku, tengo algo que decirte.

_Perdona si te hago llorar_

_Perdona si te hago sufrir_

_Pero es que no esta en mis manos_

_Pero es que no esta en mis manos_

_Me he enamorado, me he enamorado_

_Me enamore._

_Perdona si te causo dolor_

_Perdona si te digo adiós_

_Como decirle que te amo_

_Como decirle que te amo_

_Si me ha preguntado_

_Yo le dije que no_

_Yo le dije que no._

_Soy honesta con el y contigo_

_A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado_

_Si tú quieres seremos amigos_

_Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado_

_No te aferres, ya no te aferres_

_A un imposible, ya no te hagas_

_Ni me hagas más daño, ya no._

_Tu bien sabes__  
_

_Que no fue mi culpa_

_Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada_

_Y a pesar que llore como nunca_

_Ya no seguías de mi enamorado_

_Luego te fuiste_

_Y que regresabas_

_No me dijiste_

_Y sin más nada_

_¿Por qué? no sé_

_Pero fue así_

_Así fue._

_Te brinde la mejor de las suertes_

_Yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte_

_Y hoy que has vuelto_

_Ya vez solo hay nada_

_Ya no debo, no puedo quererte_

**_Ya no te amo_**

_Me he enamorado_

_De un ser divino_

_De un buen amor_

_Que me enseño_

_A olvidar_

_Y a perdonar_

_Soy honesta con el y contigo_

_A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado_

_Pero si tú quieres seremos amigos_

_Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado_

_No te aferres, ya no te aferres_

_A un imposible, ya no te hagas_

_Ni me hagas más daño, ya no_

_Ya no_

-Entonces tú ya no sientes nada por mí.

-Tu mismo hiciste que yo ya no te amara, sufrí cuando me dejaste, pero no llore por mucho, conocí a alguien que me hace ser feliz y se que con él estaré toda la vida.

-¿el panda?

-Si, el panda.

-Pero él no te dará todo lo que tu quieres son de especies distintas.

-si pero el me hace sentir que soy especial, con él siento algo que contigo nunca sentí, algo que no puedo ni siquiera describir y se que eso es todo lo que necesito y necesitaré.

-¿Segura?

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, entonces ¿quedamos como amigos?

-Si, aunque yo no pueda tenerte, al menos se que alguien que de verdad te ama te tendrá ¿Y ya le dijiste que lo amas?

-No he tenido oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora? No pierdas más tiempo conmigo.

-eso hare gracias – Tigresa lo abraza y se dirige rápidamente a las habitaciones y entra directamente a la habitación de Po.

-Tigresa ¿que haces aquí? – dijo Po confundido, Tigresa se acerca a él y lo besa, él se deja llevar por el beso y luego se separan por alta de aire.

-Te amo Po.

Po no podía salir de su asombro y su cara de bobo lo demostraba, ella lo abofetea y él recién reacciona.

-Wow… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé que aun amabas a Joku.

-No, ya no lo amo porque un ser muy especial llego a mi vida, Po… yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo – y Ambos se besan sellando así su amor.


End file.
